Sei
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou sudah mati. Sejak saat itu, Mayuzumi mulai berubah. Ia tidak makan, juga tidak tidur. Ia tak lagi menangis ataupun tertawa. Ia tak ada bedanya dengan sosok mayat hidup. Robot Sei dikirim untuk menyelamatkannya. Akankah ia berhasil?/MayuAkaChallenge2018 Day 18.


Pagi itu, kulihat Masaomi-sama dan istrinya—Shiori-sama—tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga sambil menikmati acara berita di televisi. Jarang sekali aku melihat mereka berdua berkumpul seperti ini. Ya, ini hari Minggu yang sedikit berbeda dengan hari Minggu yang biasanya. Masaomi-sama dan Shiori-sama yang biasanya sibuk bekerja kini tengah berkumpul di rumah dan bersantai bersama. Benar-benar pemandangan yang langka. Andai saja Seijuurou-sama juga ada disini, pasti rasanya lebih lengkap.

"CM-5, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di depan pintu?"

Aku terkejut begitu menyadari namaku dipanggil oleh Shiori-sama. Ah, ternyata beliau menyadari kehadiranku.

"Jangan hanya berdiam diri disana. Kemarilah, bersantai bersama kami," ujar Masaomi-sama sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Aku hanya diam. Bingung harus menerima atau menolak ajakan dari Masaomi-sama. Jujur, aku tidak enak jika harus duduk bersama mereka. Aku merasa tidak pantas. Aku hanyalah sebuah robot. Sebuah _android_ yang diciptakan untuk membantu meringankan pekerjaan Shiori-sama selama ada di rumah, sekaligus untuk menjadi teman Seijuurou-sama yang tidak memiliki saudara. Itulah sebabnya namaku terdengar aneh.

Sudah sepuluh tahun aku tinggal bersama keluarga Akashi. Ketika aku pertama kali muncul, saat itu Seijuurou-sama baru berumur tujuh tahun. Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori adalah dua orang yang menciptakanku. Mereka berdua memang ilmuwan yang berbakat. Mereka sudah banyak menciptakan teknologi hebat. Aku adalah salah satunya. Walaupun sekarang tubuhku belum sempurna—masih berbentuk kerangka besi tanpa kulit layaknya robot pada umumnya—aku berbeda dengan _android_ yang sudah diciptakan sebelumnya. Masaomi-sama dan Shiori-sama bilang aku memiliki sesuatu yang berbeda dengan mereka. Perasaan dan pikiran. Itulah yang membuatku lebih mirip seperti manusia.

Selama ini, Masaomi-sama dan Shiori-sama memperlakukanku seperti anak mereka. Mereka tidak peduli walaupun aku hanya sebuah robot. Mereka merawatku dan mengajariku banyak hal. Tentang betapa luasnya dunia ini, juga tentang pola pikir para manusia. Seijuurou-sama juga sangat menyayangiku. Ia bahkan menganggapku sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Aku sangat bersyukur karena keluarga Akashi mau menerima dan menyayangiku. Aku ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas kebaikan mereka. Sayangnya sampai sekarangpun, aku masih belum tau harus melakukan apa.

"CM-5, kenapa kau malah bengong?"

Lamunanku buyar setelah mendengar suara lembut Shiori-sama memanggil namaku. Kulihat Shiori-sama melambaikan tangan, memberi isyarat agar aku mendekat.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa jika aku ikut duduk bersama kalian? Apa ku tidak mengganggu kalian?" ujarku canggung. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa. Walau sudah lama tinggal disini, aku masih belum bisa terbiasa.

"Kenapa bilang begitu? Kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Aku malah senang kau ada disini," ujar Shiori-sama sambil tersenyum. Aku ikut mengulas senyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Seijuurou-sama kemana? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi," tanyaku penasaran.

"Sei sedang mengantar Chihiro ke bandara," jawab Masaomi-sama. Aku mengernyit mendengar nama _Chihiro._ Sepertinya aku tau orang itu. Walau belum pernah bertemu langsung, aku sering mendengar cerita tentang orang itu dari Seijuurou-sama. Dia adalah kekasih Seijuurou-sama sejak setahun yang lalu. Sepertinya, Seijuurou-sama sangat mencintainya. Aku selalu melihat binar senang dan semangat di wajah Seijuurou-sama tiap kali ia menceritakan tentang pemuda itu.

Aku mengangguk setelah mengetahui dimana Seijuurou-sama berada saat ini. Setidaknya, aku tidak perlu khawatir karena ia pasti baik-baik saja selama bersama kekasihnya. Ku alihkan pandanganku menatap layar televisi yang tengah membawakan berita. Awalnya, berita yang dibawakan terlihat membosankan karena hanya membahas tentang masalah politik atau kasus pembunuhan yang sedang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Hingga sebuah berita menarik perhatianku, juga Masaomi-sama dan Shiori-sama.

"Pesawat _CAI Lines_ terbakar ketika lepas landas. Sebanyak 25 orang meninggal dan sisanya luka-luka. Saat ini, ambulans dan tim penyelamat sedang dikerahkan untuk menyelamatkan mereka—"

PRANG!

Cangkir teh yang tadi tengah digenggam Shiori-sama jatuh membentur lantai hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Aku terkejut. Kulihat mata Shiori-sama yang membelalak tak percaya sambil masih menatap layar televisi.

"Tidak mungkin! Seijuurou…"

Seketika tangisnya tumpah. Masaomi-sama segera memeluknya erat sambil berusaha menenangkannya. Kulihat raut wajah Masaomi-sama juga berubah. Ia terlihat terkejut, tidak percaya, juga sedih. Aku sama seklai tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Aku menatap Masaomi-sama penuh tanya, berharap mendapatkan sebuah jawaban darinya. Masaomi-sama balik menatapku nanar sambil berujar lirih.

"Seijuurou…" suaranya tercekat. "…mereka berdua ada disana."

Saat itulah, aku paham. Duka baru saja menimpa keluarga kecil yang selalu ingin kulihat bahagia ini.

 **ooo**

 **Sei**

 **Yuuki Azusa present**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst.**

 **Warning : typo (s), BL.**

 _ **Based on Anime Movie : Hal**_

 **Didedikasikan untuk MayuAka Day Challenge 2018**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **ooo**

Akashi Seijuurou sudah meninggal. Ia meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu. Hanya Mayuzumi Chihiro saja yang berhasil selamat. Sejak saat itu, Mayuzumi-san mulai berubah. Ia tidak makan, juga tidak tidur. Ia tak lagi menangis ataupun tertawa. Ia tak ada bedanya dengan sosok mayat hidup.

Hari ini aku datang ke acara pemakaman Seijuurou-sama. Kulihat dirinya yang terbaring dalam peti mati penuh bunga kesukaannya. Wajah pucatnya yang cantik seperti perempuan benar-benar damai. Ia tersenyum tipis dalam kedamaiannya. Kedua mata merahnya yang selama ini kuanggap sangat indah—seperti dua berlian _ruby_ langka—kini terpejam erat. Aku tak akan pernah bisa melihat keindahan dari kedua bola mata itu lagi.

"CM-5, aku punya permintaan untukmu."

Kudengar Masaomi-sama memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Masaomi-sama tengah menenangkan Shiori-sama yang masih saja menangis. Aku berjalan pelan menghampirinya sambil menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kumohon, selamatkan anak itu. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."

Aku mengerti apa maksud perkataan Masaomi-sama. Dengan mantap, ku anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Aku bersedia."

 **ooo**

Kini, aku sudah menjadi manusia. Aku telah mendapatkan tubuh manusiaku. Lebih tepatnya, kini aku telah menjadi Akashi Seijuurou. Masaomi-sama dan Shiori-sama memintaku menjadi pengganti Seijuurou-sama untuk mengembalikan Mayuzumi-san seperti dulu lagi. Aku harus mengembalikan semangat hidup Mayuzumi-san agar Mayuzumi-san dapat kembali hidup normal.

"Seijuurou, _ohayou_. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau merasa aneh?"

Masaomi-sama dan Shiori-sama datang untuk menyapaku pagi ini. Sejak aku menjadi Akashi Seijuurou, mereka tidak lagi memanggilku dengan nama _android_ -ku. Mereka memanggilku seperti memanggil anak mereka sendiri.

"Aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan tubuh ini," jawabku.

"Hm, begitukah?" Masaomi-sama menyahut. Lalu, ia dan Shiori-sama mulai melepaskan kabel-kabel yang menunjang kehidupanku sejak aku diaktifkan sebagai _android_ manusia.

"Hari ini kau akan memulai pekerjaanmu. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah Chihiro," ujar Masaomi-sama.

"Ano… apa yang harus aku lakukan disana?" tanyaku ragu. Jujur, aku masih bingung dan tidak tau bagaimana caranya mengembalikan Mayuzumi-san seperti dulu.

"Bersikap normal saja. Kau hanya perlu merawatnya dan memperlakukannya seperti Seijuurou memperlakukan Chihiro dulu," ujar Shiori-sama sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kalau sudah sampai disana nanti, kau juga pasti akan mengerti," tambahnya.

Aku menangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, akan aku usahakan."

Setelah selesai melepas semua kabelku, Masaomi-sama menyuruhku untuk bersiap-siap. Shiori-sama memintaku berganti pakaian sambil memberikan pakaian milik Seijuurou-sama. Setelah berganti pakaian, aku mematut diiriku di depan cermin. Rambut merah, mata merah, kulit putih, dan juga setelan pakaian yang mirip sekali dengan Seijuurou-sama. Diam-diam aku memuji Masaomi-sama dan Shiori-sama. Mereka berdua benar-benar hebat hingga dapat membuatku terlihat sama persis dengan anak mereka.

"Seijuurou," Masaomi-sama memanggilku dari depan pintu kamarku. Aku menatapnya yang tersenyum lembut padaku. "Ayo kita pergi."

 **ooo**

Aku dan Masaomi-sama pergi menggunakan kereta. Tadinya, Shiori-sama meminta kami menggunakan mobil pribadi saja. Namun Masaomi-sama menolaknya. Menurutnya akan lebih baik jika pergi menggunakan kereta sehingga aku dapat mengingat-ingat jalan yang biasa ditempuh Seijuurou-sama untuk sampai ke rumah Mayuzumi-san.

Memang, ingatanku tak sebaik Seijuurou-sama. Mau semirip apapun diriku dengannya, aku tetap bukanlah Seijuurou-sama. Hanya sehelai rambut milik Seijuurou-sama yang dimasukkan ke dalam _otak_ -ku untuk membuatku benar-benar mirip dengannya tak bisa membuatku mengingat dan mengetahui lebih banyak memori yang disimpan Seijuurou-sama. Masaomi-sama bilang, aku harus mengingatnya sendiri. Jika sudah lama berada di dekat Mayuzumi-san, Masaomi-sama yakin aku pasti akan mengingatnya.

"Aku antar sampai sini saja. Setelah ini, kau hanya perlu lurus dan ikuti jalan ini. Rumah Chihiro bercat abu-abu, nomor 25. Kau mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk paham lalu melangkah melanjutkan perjalananku. Tiba-tiba saja, Masaomi-sama menghentikanku. Ia memberikanku sebuah kunci rumah dan sebuah rubik. Aku menatapnya bingung. Untuk apa dia memberiku sebuah rubik?

"Kunci rumah itu milik Chihiro. Ia memberikannya agar Seijuurou bebas masuk keluar rumahnya tanpa harus menunggu izinnya. Dan rubik itu…" Masaomi-sama terdiam. Tatapannya meneduh. Ia tersenyum sedih.

"Itu hadiah ulang tahun terakhir yang di dapat Seijuurou dari Chihiro."

Aku menatap rubik di tanganku. Warnanya masih acak-acakan. Terdapat beberapa kata yang juga masih teracak-acak. Aku mulai menggerakkan tanganku untuk menyusun warna rubik itu. Sebuah warna berhasil kususun. Warna merah, dengan serangkaian kalimat disana.

"Hari-hari menyenangkan bersama Sei…" Aku membaca kalimat itu dengan nada bingung, membuat Masaomi-sama terkekeh pelan.

"Itu ditulis oleh Chihiro. Dia adalah pecinta rubik yang gila yang menulis semua yang enggan ia sampaikan pada Seijuurou melalui rubik-rubiknya."

Aku tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Masaomi-sama. Lalu kembali kulirik warna lain dari rubik itu yang masih belum tersusun. Aku penasaran, apa lagi kalimat yang bisa kudapatkan setelah menyusun semua warna pada rubik itu?

"Kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti. Sekarang pergilah."

Aku mengangguk. Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah Mayuzumi-san, meninggalkan Masaomi-sama yang terus menatap kepergianku.

 **ooo**

Setelah berkeliling, aku akhirnya menemukan sebuah rumah bercat abu-abu dengan nomor 25. Tak salah lagi, ini pasti rumah Mayuzumi-san. Sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah, kutatap sebentar rumah tersebut. Terlihat kotor dan tidak terawat. Sejak kematian Seijuurou-sama, Mayuzumi-san memang selalu mengurung dirinya di dalam rumah. Untuk merawat dirinya saja tidak ia lakukan, apalagi merawat rumahnya.

Aku merasa aku harus segera membersihkan rumah ini. Ku gagang pintu hendak membukanya. Ternyata terkunci, sesuai dugaanku. Segera ku ambil kunci yang ku simpan di saku celanaku. Setelah berhasil, segera ku buka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam. Ruangan di dalam sana sangat gelap, juga berdebu.

"Mayuzumi-san, apa kau ada di dalam?" Aku setengah berteriak, tidak mau disangka maling karena masuk ke rumah orang tanpa izin.

Nihil, Tak ada jawaban apapun yang berarti. Hanya kesunyian yang menyapaku. Ya, sesuai dugaanku sih. Walaupun Mayuzumi-san ada di dalam, mana mungkin ia mau menjawabku.

Segera kucari saklar dan menyalakan lampu. Ruang tamu di rumah ini benar-benar berdebu, seperti tak ada yang menghuninya. Namun, walaupun begitu, semua benda di ruangan ini masih tertata rapi. Hanya saja tak terawat.

Saat aku tengah sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan, aku mendengar derap langkah kaki. Arahnya dari tangga. Apa itu Mayuzumi-san? Segera ku ikuti suara langkah kaki itu hingga aku menemukan sebuah kamar yang gelap dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka—awalnya. Pintu itu segera dibanting keras sebelum aku dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang baru saja masuk kesana.

Aku segera menarik gagang pintu itu kembali dan berusaha membukanya. "Mayuzumi-san, apa itu kau? Mayuzumi—"

BRAK!

Orang itu tidak memperbolehkanku membuka pintunya. Aku mundur beberapa langkah karena terkejut. Kudengar suara pintu yang dikunci. Orang yang ada di dalam sana—Mayuzumi-san, tidak mau bertemu denganku.

"Kau pasti Mayuzumi-san kan?" Aku berusaha bicara baik-baik. Walaupun disambut dengan buruk, aku tetap tidak boleh pergi sebelum bertemu dan bicara dengan Mayuzumi-san.

"Kau siapa?" Aku mendengarnya menyahut. Suaranya berat dan dingin.

"Aku dari pusat perawatan. Apa kau belum dapat kabar sebelumnya?" tanyaku. Aku sedikit senang karena Mayuzumi-san mau menanggapiku.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah meminta mereka untuk mengirimkanku sebuah robot yang sangat mirip dengan Sei."

Aku terdiam. Sedikit terkejut dengan perkataanya. Ya, dia memang tidak pernah memintanya. Aku dan seluruh keluarga Akashi-lah yang mengingingkan semua ini.

"Aku datang kesini untuk membantumu, Mayuzumi-sa—"

Saat aku kembali memncoba bicara baik-baik, Mayuzumi-san malah melempari wajahku dengan bantal. Aku yang terkenjut sontak terjungkal ke belakang. Barang-barang yang kubawa di tas selempangku berserakkan di lantai.

Mayuzumi-san tidak mau bicara denganku. Dia tidak menginginkan kehadiranku disini. Sepertinya, ini semua percuma saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi," ujarku pasrah. Tapi, aku tidak benar-benar pergi. Ku letakkan tasku di depan kamarnya, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Aku memulai pekerjaanku di rumah ini. Membersihkan ruang tamu, dapur, dan juga halaman. Aku juga mencuci beberapa pakaian kotor dan juga piring kotor. Setelah itu, aku membersihkan ruang keluarga. Aku menemukan banyak rubik disana, yang juga sudah dicorat-coret membentuk kalimat seperti yang Masaomi-sama berikan padaku. Aku juga menemukan sebuah album. Album yang berisi foto Mayuzumi-san sejak masih kecil. Menurutku, ia terlihat manis sekali saat masih bayi. Aku juga melihat fotonya bersama keluarganya. Aku baru ingat kalau Mayuzumi-san tinggal disini sendirian. Ia memutuskan tinggal sendiri di Kyoto agar bisa lebih mandiri, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Tokyo. Aku kembali membalik halaman album yang selanjutnya. Di halaman-halaman terkahir, aku menemukan banyak foto Seijuurou-sama bersamanya.

Tanpa kusadari, waktu bergulir cepat. Sudah saatnya makan siang.

"Aku harus siapkan makan siang untuk Mayuzumi-san. Tapi, memangnya aku bisa masak apa?" Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Walaupun selama ini aku sering melihat dan membantu Shiori-sama memasak, aku belum pernah mencoba memasak sendiri. Aku tidak yakin akan seperti apa jadinya, tapi aku harus tetap mencobanya.

Aku kembali ke dapur. Kulihat isi kulkas. Hanya ada telur dan beberapa sayuran. Sepertinya aku bisa membuat tumis sayur dan telur gulung dari bahan-bahan ini. Aku mencari resep makanan tersebut di ponselku, lalu mengikuti cara memasaknya. Ternyata tak semudah yang ku bayangkan. Aku hampir saja menghancurkan dapur rumah orang karena kecerobohanku.

Setelah cukup lama berkutat di dapur, masakanku pun akhirnya selesai. Kelihatannya buruk sekali. Tapi tak masalah, setidaknya ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan Mayuzumi-san. Setelah menyiapkan nasi dan makanannya, aku kembali ke kamar Mayuzumi-san untuk mengantarkan makanannya.

"Mayuzumi-san, aku buatkan makan siang untukmu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memasak. Jadi maklumi saja kalau rasanya tidak enak," ujarku sambil meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di depan pintu. Lama tak kudengar jawaban, hingga akhirnya Mayuzumi-san membuka suara.

"Kupikir kau sudah benar-benar pergi," ujarnya ketus. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya, walau aku tau ia tak bisa melihatnya.

"Setelah ini aku akan pulang. Besok aku akan kembali lagi. Aku tak akan benar-benar pergi sebelum Mayuzumi-san mau bertemu denganku. Ku harap, kau menghabiskan makananmu," ujarku. Aku lalu bangkit sambil mengambil tasku. Setelah membereskan dapur dan mencuci semua peralatan memasak, aku pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Besok aku akan kembali untuk membujuk Mayuzumi-san lagi.

 **ooo**

Keesokkan harinya, aku kembali lagi ke rumah Mayuzumi-san. Segera ku hampiri kamarnya dan kutemukan nampan makanan masih ada disana, tentu saja dengan makanannya yang masih utuh. Aku menghela napas. Seburuk itukah makanan buatanku hingga ia tak mau memakannya?

Ku ambil nampan itu dan kubawa ke dapur. Aku mencicipi sedikit makanan buatku. Tidak terlalu buruk, walau sedikit asin. Mungkin, Mayuzumi-san tak suka asin. Setelah kubuang makanan tersebut dan kucuci piringnya, aku segera membuat makanan yang baru. Pagi ini, aku mencoba membuat _omurice_. Aku sudah belajar membuat makanan ini semalam dibantu Shiori-sama. Aku harap makanan ini lebih baik daripada makanan buatanku yang pertama dan semoga saja kali ini Mayuzumi-san mau memakannya.

"Mayuzumi-san, aku buatkan sarapan untukmu. Tolong dimakan ya," ujarku sambil meletakkan nampan di depan pintu kamar.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar kembali. Padahal, aku berharap kau tak pernah datang kesini lagi."

Mayuzumi-san menyahut dengan nada ketusnya seperti biasa. Aku hanya tersenyum pahit. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tugasku belum selesai. Aku belum berhasil mengembalikan Mayuzumi-san seperti dulu. Aku juga belum bertatapan muka langsung dengannya. Aku tak akan menyerah walaupun dia berusaha menolak kehadiranku.

"Maaf jika kehadiranku mengganggumu. Tapi, aku akan terus datang kesini sampai kau mau bertemu denganku," ujarku. Aku lalu bangkit meninggalkan kamar Mayuzumi-san. Aku mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti hari sebelumnya.

Setelah selesai, aku kembali ke kamar Mayuzumi-san. Makanan yang kusediakan masih utuh. Sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Aku kembali menghela napas. Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini.

Hari-hari berikutnya, aku lalui seperti itu terus. Aku selalu datang ke rumah Mayuzumi-san, menyapanya di kamar walau tak pernah digubrisnya. Aku selalu membuatkan masakan untuknya, dan masih tidak pernah disentuh olehnya. Tapi, aku belum boleh menyerah. Aku harus tetap seperti ini hingga Mayuzumi-san mau keluar dari kamarnya dan bicara denganku. Lagipula, aku cukup menyukai hari-hari dimana aku bisa datang ke rumah Mayuzumi-san lalu membuatkan makanan untuknya dengan harapan ia mau memakannya. Aku suka perasaan dimana aku senang melakukan itu semua.

 **ooo**

Hari ini adalah hari ketujuh aku datang ke rumah Mayuzumi-san. Hari ini aku datang lebih pagi. Setelah membereskan rumah dan membuatkan sarapan untuk Mayuzumi-san, aku ingin pergi belanja. Persediaan makanan di rumah Mayuzumi-san semakin menipis. Aku harus segera membeli bahan-bahan makanan.

Aku kembali meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di depan kamar Mayuzumi-san. Menu pagi ini adalah onigiri dan sup telur hangat.

"Mayuzumi-san, aku akan pergi belanja. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan? Nanti sekalian aku belikan," ujarku. Lama aku tak mendapat jawaban. Kupikir Mayuzumi-san tak menginginkan apapun. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi hingga tiba-tiba pintu kamar Mayuzumi-san terbuka. Aku tidak menyangka Mayuzumi-san memilih untuk keluar dan berdiri sambil menatapku datar di depan pintu.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah Mayuzumi-san secara langsung—tentunya dalam tubuh robotku ini. Walaupun begitu, aku sama sekali tidak merasa asing dengannya. Mungkin itu karena ingatan Seijuurou-sama yang tertanam dalam memoriku.

Aku menatap wajah Mayuzumi-san cukup lama. Menurutku, parasnya rupawan, hanya saja terlalu datar. Sama sekali tak ada emosi disana. Kedua mata abu-abunya menatapku kosong seakan ia sedang tidak menatapku.

"Apa kau akan pergi dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Setelah lama terdiam, akhirnya Mayuzumi-san membuka suaranya. Aku mengernyit heran. Memangnya ada apa dengan pakaianku?

Mayuzumi-san memberi isyarat agar aku melihat ke pakaianku. Betapa terkejutnya diriku saat melihat pakaianku kotor sekali terkena cipratan makanan.

Mayuzumi-san menghela napas. Ia kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia keluar dengan sebuah jaket berwarna senada dengan rambutnya, lalu diserahkan kepadaku.

"Pakai ini," ujarnya. Aku kembali terkejut. Awalnya aku ragu, walau pada akhirnya kuterima juga jaket tersebut.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Mayuzumi-san," ujarku sambil tersenyum senang.

"Hn," sahutnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

Aku segera mengganti rompiku yang kotor dengan jaket milik Mayuzumi-san. Aku bersyukur noda makanannya tidak sampai mengotori kemeja putihku. Setelah mengganti pakaian, aku segera pergi untuk berbelanja.

 **ooo**

Setelah berbelanja bahan makanan, aku berhenti sebentar di toko yang menjual aksesoris dan mainan. Niatnya sih ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Mayuzumi-san, tapi aku tak tau apa itu. Mayuzumi-san bukan anak kecil. Usianya sekarang 19 tahun. Kalau aku membelikannya mainan, yang ada dia malah semakin tak mau bicara denganku.

"Apa aku belikan Mayuzumi-san novel saja ya?" gumamku. Aku berbalik untuk pergi ke toko buku. Langkahku terhenti ketika mataku menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah _action_ figur dar karakter yang kukenal, terpajang rapi di salah satu rak di toko mainan tersebut. Karakter tersebut adalah sosok karakter perempuan berambut _pink_ yang terlihat imut. Aku pernah melihat karakter ini sebelumnya, pada salah satu _light novel_ kesukaan Mayuzumi-san. Kalau tidak salah namanya…

"Ringo-tan!" Yap, salah satu karakter favorit Mayuzmui-san. Sepertinya tak ada salahnya jika aku membelikan benda ini untuk Mayuzumi-san. Sayangnya, saat aku melihat harganya, aku kembali lemas. Uang yang kubawa sekarang tak mencukupi untuk membeli _action_ figur tersebut. Aku hanya bisa mendesah kecewa.

"Akashi-kun, sedang apa kau disini?"

Saat aku tengah sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun tak berhasil aku temukan.

"Aku di belakangmu, Akashi-kun."

Aku terkejut begitu menyadari sosok pemuda yang lebih pendek dariku tengah berdiri sambil menatapku datar. Mulutnya sibuk menyesap minuman yang entah apa itu.

Aku memperhatikan pemuda itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Rasanya, aku pernah melihat dia. Tapi, dimana?

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya bingung. Baru saja aku ingin menjawabnya, seorang pemuda pirang muncul menginterupsi. Disusul dengan kehadiran para remaja bersurai pelangi di belakangnya.

"Akashicchi, _hisashiburi-ssu!"_

"Yo, Akashi. Tumben keliaran."

" _Ohayou,_ Sei-kun~"

"Hn, lama tak jumpa- _nanodayo."_

"Halo, Aka-chin~"

"Sebenarnya aku tak mau melihatmu, tapi ya sudahlah."

Aku hanya bisa diam melihat kehadiran para remaja pelangi yang sepertinya seumuran denganku ini. Aku menatap penuh selidik kepada satu-persatu dari mereka. Rasanya aneh sekali. Aku merasa pernah bertemu dengan mereka, hanya saja aku tak ingat dimana.

"Ano, maaf sebelumnya. Kalian ini siapa ya?" tanyaku bingung. Semuanya melongo, menatapku khawatir.

"Akashicchi, kau tidak ingat kami-ssu? Ini kami lho."

Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut hijau menjelaskan. Ternyata, mereka adalah teman-teman Seijuurou-sama saat SMP. Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, dan Haizaki Shougo. Pantas saja, aku merasa tak asing dengan wajah mereka.

"Jadi, kau ingin beli _action_ figur ini tapi uangmu kurang?" Aomine menyimpulkan setelah mendengar alasan keberadaanku disini. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Karakter ini memang cukup terkenal dan punya banyak penggemar. Stoknya juga terbatas. Wajar saja kalau harganya mahal," timpal Midorima.

"Hm, rasanya aku tau bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa mendapatkan benda ini tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang," ujar Kise. Aku terkejut. Kutatap Kise penasaran. Kise malah balik mengulas senyum aneh.

"Ayo ikut denganku," ujar Kise sambil menarik tanganku. Aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba ditarik seperti ini. Yang lain mengikutiku dan Kise dari belakang.

 **ooo**

Kise membawaku ke sebuah _game center_ yang sedang dipadati pengunjung hari ini. Aku menatap Kise bingung. Memangnya aku bisa mendapatkan _action_ figur itu tanpa harus bayar jika aku datang kesini?

"Saat ini sedang diadakan kompetisi _dance game._ Jika kita berhasil mencetak skor tertinggi sesuai yang sudah ditentukan, kita akan mendapatkan _action_ figur itu secara cuma-cuma," jelas Kise.

Aku mengernyit. " _Dance game?_ Tapi, aku tak bisa memainkannya," ujarku. Kise nyengir lebar sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"Tenang saja, Akashicchi. Kami akan membantumu, satu-persatu dari kami akan mencoba _game_ itu sampai kami berhasil mendapatkan _action_ figurnya. Ya kan, teman-teman?"

Aku menatap satu-persatu ekspresi yang para remaja pelangi itu. Awalnya mereka terkejut. Namun tampaknya, mereka tak berniat menolak. Kecuali satu orang.

"Apa aku juga harus melakukannya? Hah, merepotkan sekali," Haizaki-lah yang berkata seperti itu.

"Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya juga tak apa-apa. Aku sendiri pasti bisa mendapatkan skor tertinggi tanpa harus dibantu olehmu," cibir Kise.

Haizaki terlihat kesal. Ia kembali melontarkan protes. "Heh~ Baiklah! Ryouta, ayo kita taruhan. Yang berhasil mendapatkan skor tertinggi dan berhasil mendapatkan _action_ figur tersebut harus ditraktir dengan yang skornya lebih rendah," tantang Haizaki.

Kise tak mau kalah. "Baiklah, aku setuju."

Mereka berdua terlihat bersemangat sekali. Keduanya melangkah menuju _dance game_ , disusul oleh yang lainnya. Momoi juga ikut-ikutan bersemangat dan terlihat ingin sekali mencobanya. Aku menatap mereka haru. Tak kusangka mereka mau membantuku sampai seperti ini.

"Teman-teman…" tanpa sadar aku bergumam. Kuroko Tetsuya terus memperhatikanku sejak tadi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sesama teman itu harus saling membantu. Bukan begitu, Akashi-kun?" ujar Kuroko. Aku menatapnya sambil balik menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ah, kau benar. Tapi, sebenarnya aku penasaran. Kenapa kita cari yang gratisan padahal kita bisa beli tanpa harus repot-repot melakukan semua ini?" tanyaku.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Sesuatu yang gratis itu bukan berarti tak memiliki harga, Akashi-kun. Mereka terlalu berharga hinga tak bisa dihargai dengan sejumlah uang. Jika memang tak berharga, tak mungkin benda itu akan diperebutkan seperti ini. Coba kau lihat _dance game_ itu. Ramai sekali yang mencobanya karena mereka sangat menginginkan hadiah utama itu bukan?" jelas Kuroko. Aku membenarkan apa yang Kuroko ucapkan.

"Lagipula, kalau kita mendapatkan sesuatu yang kita ingin dengan berusaha seperti ini, rasanya pasti akan jauh berbeda. Rasanya jauh lebih spesial," tambah Kuroko. Aku memandang Kuroko tak percaya. Tak kusangka ia akan sebijaksana ini dibalik penampilannya yang seperti itu.

Aku mengulas senyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Kuroko. _"Benar juga, Mayuzumi-san pasti akan jauh lebih senang jika aku memberikannya hadiah seperti ini,"_ batinku.

Aku kembali menatap teman-temanku yang berusaha mencetak skor tertinggi. Satu-persatu dari mereka sudah mencoba, walaupun gagal. Pertama Murasakibara, lalu disusul Midorima. Aomine sangat percaya diri sebelum mencoba, sayangnya ia malah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Momoi terlalu gampang panik sehingga ia kehabisan waktu, sedangkan Kuroko terlalu lambat. Yang berhasil mencetak skor lumayan tinggi adalah Haizaki dan Kise, dengan Kise yang unggul 1 poin diatas Haizaki. Sayangnya, poin mereka masih belum bisa mencukupi untuk mendapatkan _action_ figur tersebut.

"Akashicchi, maaf-ssu. Aku tidak berhasil mendapatkannya-ssu," sesal Kise. Aku terdiam sambil berpikir. Semua teman-temanku sudah berusaha mencobanya. Akan memalukan jika aku tidak ikut mencobanya. _Action_ figur itu akan kuberikan pada orang yang sangat berharga untukku, untuk Mayuzumi-san. Kenapa aku tidak mencoba mendapatkannya dengan usahaku sendiri.

"Kise, aku akan mencoba permainan itu sendiri," ujarku. Kise dan yang lainnya menatapku terkejut.

"Eh, kau yakin? Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak bisa?"

"Aku akan mencobanya. Aku sudah mempelajari gerakannya dari kalian, jadi tak perlu khawatir." Jikapun gagal, aku tak akan menyesal. Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha.

Kise dan yang lainnya membiarkanku mencoba _game_ tersebut. Ketika _game_ dimulai, aku langsung menggerakkan kakiku sesuai panah-panah yang ditunjukkan. Agak sulit memang, mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mencobanya. Aku terus berusaha menyelaraskan gerakanku dengan kecepatan lagunya. Dan akhirnya—

"Selamat! Anda berhasil mencetak skor tertinggi!"

Aku menatap layar mesin _game_ tersebut tak percaya. Aku benar-benar memenangkannya. Teman-temanku segera datang menghampiriku dan memelukku erat. Seorang pelayan di _game center_ tersebut datang dengan membawa _action_ figur incaranku dan menyerahkannya padaku. Sungguh, aku sangat senang.

Mayuzumi-san, aku berhasil mendapatkannya. Benda ini kuhadiahkan khusus kepadamu.

 **ooo**

"Mayuzumi-san, malam ini aku membuatkan _kaarage_ dan sup miso hangat untukmu. Aku tidak tau kau mau memakannya atau tidak, tapi aku sangat sangat berharap kau mau memakannya," ujarku pada malam itu. Malam ini mungkin aku akan pulang agak larut. Aku ingin memberikan hadiah yang kudapatkan tadi secara langsung kepada Mayuzumi-san.

Namun, sampai hampir tengah malampun, Mayuzumi-san sama sekali tak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Aku mulai mengantuk. Karena terlalu lama menunggu, aku akhirnya tertidur di depan kamar Mayuzumi-san. Hadiah yang ingin kuberikan langsung padanya ku letakkan pada nampan makanan di hadapanku.

Aku terbangun ketika hari telah bernganti. Saat aku sadar, aku ternyata tertidur dengan sebuah futon dan selimut yang masih membungkus tubuhku hangat, masih di depan kamar Mayuzumi-san. Aku menatap nampan yang kuletakkan di depan kamar Mayuzumi-san. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Kali ini, Mayuzumi-san mau memakan makanan buatanku. Bahkan hingga habis tak bersisa. Aku menemukan secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan Mayuzumi-san disana.

 _Terima kasih makanannya. Juga, terima kasih hadiahnya, robot Sei._

Walaupun ia memanggilku robot, aku sama sekali tak peduli. Aku tersenyum senang. Akhirnya, Mayuzmi-san mau menerimaku.

Kulihat pintu kamar Mayuzumi-san terbuka sedikit. Mayuzumi-san mengintip lewat celap pintunya. Ia sedikit terkejut melihatku yang sudah bangun. Lalu, ia membuka pintunya sedikit lebih lebar.

" _Ohayou,_ Mayuzumi-san," sapaku. Mayuzumi-san tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya diam sambil menatapku. Hingga akhirnya, ia bersuara.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu selama ini, Sei."

Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

 **ooo**

Setelah hari itu, Mayuzumi-san sedikit lebih terbuka denganku. Ia lebih banyak bicara dan juga lebih sering membuka pintu kamarnya, walau ia belum mau keluar dari kamarnya. Ia juga belum bisa bicara lama-lama denganku. Entahlah, mungkin belum kuat. Atau mungkin rasanya berbeda jika tidak berbicara dengan Seijuurou yang asli.

Hari ini aku kembali berbelanja. Aku ingin membelikan Mayuzumi-san hadiah lagi. Sayangnya, promo _action_ figur gratis seperti waktu itu sudah tak ada lagi. Aku juga tidak menemukan hadiah lain yang cocok untuk Mayuzumi-san. Setelah semua belanjaan dirasa cukup, aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Di tengah perjalanan, aku bertemu dengan seseorang. Seorang remaja, sepertinya lebih tua dariku, juga lebih muda dari Mayuzumi-san. Pemuda itu terus mengikuti sepanjang perjalanan. Aku curiga, aku takut ia melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku. Aku makin mempercepat langkahku. Hingga akhirnya ia menghentikanku dengan menarik tanganku.

"Tunggu sebentar, kau Sei kan? Akashi Seijuurou kan?"

Aku mengernyit bingung. Kutatap ia dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Dia tidak setinggi Mayuzumi-san, namun lebih tinggi dariku. Rambutnya hitam dan bola matanya abu-abu. Mirip seperti milik Mayuzumi-san, hanya saja lebih hidup.

Setelah lama terdiam, aku membuka suaraku pelan. "Kau siapa? Darimana kau tau namaku?"

Kulihat dirinya yang menatapku bingung. "Kau tidak ingat aku? Sei, ini aku. Nijimura Shuuzou, _senpai-_ mu di SMP dulu."

Pantas saja aku tidak merasa asing dengan wajahnya. Dia pasti salah satu dari para remaja berambut pelangi yang kutemui beberapa hari kemarin.

"Maaf karena telah melupakanmu, Nijimura-san," sesalku pelan. Nijimura-san hanya tertawa ringan menanggapiku.

"Tak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu ya?" ujarnya.

Aku membalasnya dengan tawa kikuk. "Sepertinya begitu, haha." Entah kenapa rasanya canggung sekali.

Nijimura-san terdiam sambil menatapku lama. Tiba-tiba ia berujar, nada suaranya serius sekali.

"Sei, sebenarnya aku sedang butuh bantuan. Kalau kau mau, aku ingin—"

"Ah, disitu ternyata kau, Nijimura b*ngs*t!"

Aku terkejut mendengar seseorang orang menyebut nama Nijimura-san dengan kasar. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sekelompok orang yang terlihat menyeramkan datang. Mereka sepertinya mengincar Nijimura-san.

"Sialan," umpat Nijimura-san. "Sei, rasanya sampai disini saja. Jika kita bertemu lagi, aku ingin mengobrol lebih banyak denganmu. Sampai jumpa~"

Nijimura-san pergi diikuti orang-orang itu yang mengejarnya dari belakang. Aku tak sempat menghentikannya, padahal ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Salah satu dari orang yang mengejar Nijimura-san menabrakku hingga aku tersungkur. Semua belanjaanku berserakkan, begitu juga dengan salah satu rubik Mayuzumi-san yang kubawa. Saat aku meraih rubik itu, aku terkejut dengan tulisan yang tertulis disana.

 _Sei, berhentilah mengintimidasi orang lain._

Mataku terlalu terpaku pada tulisan tersebut. Tanpa kusadari, hujan mulai turun dengan deras membasahi diriku.

 **ooo**

Aku pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Aku diam sambil berdiri di hadapan kamar Mayuzumi-san.

"Mayuzumi-san…" panggilku dengan suara lirih. Mayuzumi-san membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia terkejut melihatku basah kuyup.

"Kenapa kau pulang dengan keadaan basah begini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," jawabku. Mayuzumi-san mengernyit. Sepertinya ia tak paham.

"Diriku yang dulu… orang yang seperti apa?" Aku menatap Mayuzumi-san penuh tanya. Sepertinya, ia malah semakin tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaanku. Aku memberikan rubik yang sejak tadi aku genggam padanya. Ia menerimanya, masih dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan tulisan itu," ujarku pelan. Mayuzumi-san menatap rubik itu datar. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah handuk lalu meletakkannya di atas kepalaku.

"Tulisan ini bukan tulisan tanganku. Ini tulisan Nijimura. Rubik ini adalah hadiah terakhir yang Nijimura berikan padamu pada hari kelulusannya," ujarnya.

Aku yang tadi tengah menunduk segera menengadah untuk menatap wajahnya. "Kau kenal dengan Nijimura-san?"

"Tentu saja. Kau dulu yang memperkenalkan aku dengannya."

"Benarkah? Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Mayuzumi-san mengernyit menatapku tak percaya. "Kau tidak ingat? Dia itu mantanmu."

Aku terkejut, entah sudah berapa kali aku terkejut hari ini. "M-mantan?"

"Ya, kau dan Nijimura pernah menjalin hubungan saat kalian masih SMP. Tapi, karena Nijimura itu berandal, ayahmu tak menyukainya. Ia menyuruh Nijimura untuk menjauhimu. Sebagai gantinya, ayahmu memperkenalkan kau denganku agar kau bisa melupakan Nijimura."

Aku terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Mayuzumi-san. Tak kusangka aku pernah menjalani hubungan khusus dengan orang lain sebelum bersama Mayuzumi-san.

"Tapi bagiku, Nijimura bukan orang seperti itu. Dia orang yang baik. Dia punya alasan tertentu dalam setiap tindakannya. Kalau ayahmu mau mengerti, aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja selama bersama Nijimura," tambahnya.

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Mayuzumi-san. "Sepertinya kau sangat percaya dengan Nijimura-san ya?"

"Kau yang dulu mengatakannya padaku. Aku selalu percaya apapun yang Sei katakan karena aku tau Sei tak akan pernah membohongiku."

Senyumku semakin lebar saat mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba, aku kembali teringat dengan tulisan pada rubik yang dipegang Mayuzumi-san.

"Lalu, apa maksud dari tulisan itu?"

Mayuzumi-san tak langsung menjawab. Ia diam sebentar sambil berpikir. "Banyak orang bilang kau memiliki kepribadian ganda. Ada yang baik juga yang buruk. Kepribadianmu yang buruk itulah yang membuat orang lain takut padamu. Kau suka mengintimidasi orang lain dan memperlakukan mereka seperti pelayan. Kau juga tidak segan mengancam siapapun dan berniat membunuh mereka semua yang menghalangimu sekalipun mereka adalah kedua orang tuamu."

Aku membelalak tak percaya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku memiliki kepribadian seperti itu. "Itu… tidak mungkin."

Mayuzumi-san berjan mendekatiku. Tiba-tiba ia mengelus puncak kepalaku, dengan sangat lembut.

"Bagiku, kau tetaplah kau. Mau seperti apapun kepribadianmu, kau tetaplah orang menyebalkan yang telah beraninya menggangguku saat aku tengah asyik membaca di atap," ujarnya dengan raut kesal. "Tapi sejujurnya aku bersyukur. Jika kau tak menemukanku saat itu, aku pasti tidak akan pernah bisa memilikimu."

Dapat kurasakan kedua pipiku memanas. Hatiku terasa hangat. Aku merasa sangat senang. Entah itu karena ucapannya atau perlakuannya terhadapku, aku tidak tau.

"Masuklah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

Aku kembali menatap Mayuzumi-san tak percaya. Ia memintaku masuk ke kamarnya, benar-benar diluar dugaan.

Aku menuruti apa yang diinginkannya. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar Mayuzumi-san yang gelap dan sedikit pengap. Semua jendela ditutup hordeng. Mayuzumi-san tidak mau menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Satu-satu penerangan yang kudapat disini hanya berasal dari layar komputer yang menyala.

Setelah menutup pintu, Mayuzumi-san mendekatiku. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari lemarinya. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin berlian _ruby_ yang indah. Harganya pasti mahal sekali.

"Kalung ini adalah milik Sei. Ia selalu memakai benda ini kemanapun ia pergi dan tak pernah melepasnya. Benda ini menyimpan semua memori Sei sejak ia dilahirkan. Karena benda ini tak pernah lepas dari dirinya, aku selalu menganggap benda ini sebagai jantungnya," jelas Mayuzumi-san. Ternyata, liontin tersebut dapat dibuka tutup. Didalamnya ada sebuah _USB_ yang bisa disambungkan ke dalam komputer.

Setelah menyambungkan _USB_ dari liontin tersebut, Mayuzumi-san segera membuka folder yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Isinya adalah rekaman hidup Seijuurou-sama. Mayuzumi-san memutar _video_ saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Seijuurou-sama, yang dilanjut dengan berbagai macam _video_ saat mereka melakukan berbagai macam hal bersama. Hingga akhirnya tiba _video_ terakhir yang merekam kejadian sebelum kematian Seijuurou-sama.

Terlihat dalam _video_ tersebut, Seijuurou-sama tidak mau melepaskan Mayuzumi-san. Namun, Mayuzumi-san memaksa untuk tetap pergi. Beberapa saat setelah pesawat lepas landas, pesawat meledak dan terbakar. Setelah itu, kepingan _video_ tersebut menjadi hitam.

Mayuzumi-san berhenti memutar _video_ tersebut. Ia segera melepas liontin tersebut dari komputernya dan kembali menutupnya. Ia lalu menatapku cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya, ia memakaikan kalung tersebut di leherku. Membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Benda ini harus selalu bersamamu. Karena itu, jangan pernah dilepas," pintanya. Aku mengangguk. Tentu saja, aku pasti akan menjaga kalung ini baik-baik.

Tiba-tiba saja, Mayuzumi-san mencengkram bahuku. Aku sedikit meringis. Ia lalu menarikku dalam pelukannya yang begitu erat seakan tak mau melepaskanku. Dapat kurasakan ia yang sedikit terisak.

"Sei, maafkan aku. Maaf karena aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu waktu itu. Maaf karena tak bisa memahamimu. Maaf karena telah membuatmu seperti ini…"

"Mayuzumi-san…"

"Sei, berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Aku tak dapat lagi menahan air mata yang meluncur keluar dari kedua mataku yang memanas. Kupeluk Mayuzumi-san lebih erat.

"Um, aku janji. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Mayuzumi-san."

 **ooo**

Awalnya, aku tidak pernah berpikir akan jatuh cinta pada Mayuzumi-san layaknya seperti Seijuurou-sama. Awalnya, aku mengira perasaan ini adalah perasaan Seijuurou-sama yang tertinggal padaku. Namun nyatanya, aku benar-benar mencintai Mayuzumi-san. Dan aku akan terus mencintainya, walau Mayuzumi-san hanya menganggapku sebagai Seijuurou-sama.

Malam ini, Mayuzumi-san mengajakku pergi ke festival kembang api. Pasti akan sangat romantis bisa menyaksikan kembang api yang meledak indah di langit hanya berdua. Aku tak sabar menantinya.

Aku telah siap dengan _yukata_ merah kesayangan Seijuurou-sama melekat pada tubuhku. Shiori-sama tak henti-hentinya memujiku sejak tadi.

"Kau tampan sekali dengan _yukata_ ini, Sayang," ujar Shiori-sama.

Aku tersenyum malu-malu. " _Arigatou,_ Shiori-sa—"

"Eits, sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Okaa-san, bukan?"

Aku tersenyum. " _Gomen_ , _Okaa-san_."

Shiori-sama tersenyum lembut. Ia lalu menyerahkan sebuah tas kertas berisi seusatu yang entah apa itu.

"Berikan _yukata_ ini pada Chihiro. _Okaa-san_ menjahitkannya khusus untuknya."

Aku menerima tas tersebut sambil berterima kasih. Setelah meminta izin, aku berangkat ke rumah Mayuzumi-san untuk menjemputnya.

 **ooo**

Sebenarnya, aku sedikit risih. Mayuzumi-san tak henti-hentinya menatapku sejak tadi.

"A-apa penampilanku terlihat aneh?" tanyaku gugup. Mayuzumi-san menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Kau terlihat manis dengan _yukata_ itu."

Pipiku langsung merona begitu mendapat pujian seperti itu dari Mayuzumi-san. " _Arigatou._ Oh ya, ini _yukata_ dari _Okaa-san_ untukmu. Ia ingin agar kau memakainya."

Mayuzumi-san menerima _yukata_ tersebut.

"Ok, tunggu sebentar." Ia lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Aku menunggu Mayuzumi-san berganti pakaian. Tak lama kemudian, ia keluar dengan setelan _yukata_ abu-abu yang membuatnya makin terlihat tampan.

"Bagaimana?" Ia meminta pendapatku. Tentu saja aku menjawabnya dengan penuh senyuman.

"Um! Cocok sekali."

 **ooo**

Aku dan Mayuzumi-san menghabiskan waktu sambil menunggu acara peledakan kembang api dengan berkeliling di sekitar festival. Kami mencoba berbagai macam permaina, memancing ikan koi, dan juga membeli makanan. Aku membeli manisan apel. Sayangnya, aku tak sempat memakannya karena Mayuzumi-san sudah keburu menghabiskannya.

Akhirnya, acara diledakkannya kembang api dimulai. Aku menatap kagum pemandangan kembang api yang meledak indah di atas langit. Langit yang awalnya gelap menjadi penuh warna. Mayuzumi-san tersenyum di sebelahku. Sepertinya ia juga merasa senang.

"Sei, terima kasih karena sudah setia menemaniku hingga akhir," ujar Mayuzumi-san.

"Tolong jangan mengatakan hal aneh seperti itu. Nanti aku bisa nangis lagi lho," ujarku. Mayuzumi-san tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus kepalaku lembut.

"Jangan cengeng. Itu tidak cocok untukmu."

Kami berdua lalu tertawa.

Setelah dirasa hari mulai larut, kami memutuskan untuk pulang. Selama perjalanan pulang, kedua tangan kami terus bertautan. Sama sekli tak ada niatan untuk melepas satu sama lain. Aku menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Tangan Mayuzumi-san besar dan hangat, membuatku merasa nyaman sekali.

"Akhirnya, kita bertemu lagi, Sei."

Aku terkejut mendengar namaku disebut seseorang. Saat aku sadar, Nijimura-san tiba-tiba muncul bersama dengan orang-orang yang mengejarnya waktu itu. Aku yang terkejut sontak mundur beberapa langkah, sedangkan Mayuzumi-san memasang tampang waspada.

"Mau apa kau?" Mayuzumi-san berujar dingin sambil menatap Nijimura-san sengit.

"Aku tak punya urusan denganmu. Aku ingi bicara dengan Seijuurou. Minggir," balas Nijimura-san tak kalah sengit.

Mayuzumi-san mendencih. Tiba-tiba, ia menarik tanganku dan membawaku berlari bersamanya. Nijimura-san dan orang-orang itu mengejar kami. Kami berusah menjauh sekuat tenaga.

Di tengah perjalanan, saat kami hampir saja berhasil menyelamatkan diri, seseorang mendadak menyerang Mayuzumi-san dari samping. Mayuzumi-san terlempar cukup jauh. Tangannya tak berhasil ku raih.

"Aha! Dapat kau!" Aku terkejut. Seseorang menarik tanganku dari belakang. Aku berusaha melepaskan diri. Sayangnya, usahaku tak membuahkan hasil. Tubuhku terlalu kecil untuk melawan orang yang menangkapku.

Kulihat Mayuzumi-san dipukuli beberapa kali. Aku tak bisa melihatnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku kembali memberontak dengan menendang kaki orang yang menangkapku. Orang itu membalas dengan memukul perutku cukup keras membuatku memuntahkan darah segar. Tunggu! Aku ini robot. Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki darah?

Aku terus memberontak dan orang itu terus memukulku. Darah semakin banyak keluar dari hidung dan mulutku. Orang itu terus melakukannya, hingga akhirnya Nijimura-san menghentikannya.

"Jangan bunuh dia. Dia orang yang berharga. Bisa gawat jika kita harus berurusan dengan keluarganya," titah Nijimura-san.

"Bagaimana kalau dia kita jual saja? Harganya pasti mahal," usul orang yang sejak tadi menghajarku.

"Jangan. Terlau berbahaya. Jika kau mau, kau bisa menjual orang itu saja. Dia adalah barang berharga. Harganya pasti mahal," ujar Nijimura-san sambil menunjuk Mayuzumi-san.

Tidak! Tak akan kubiarkan kalian semua menyentuh Mayuzumi-san.

"Sei, bertahanlah! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu setelah aku mengalahkan orang-orang ini!" seru Mayuzumi-san. Mayuzumi-san berhasil melepaskan diri. Ia berlari menuju sebuah jembatan tua yang menjadi satu-satu akses melewati sebuah sungai yang alirannya sangat deras. Ditambah lagi hujan tiba-tiba saja turun. Karena Mayuzumi-san tak berhati-hati, ia menginjak bagian jembatan yang reot. Bagian jembatan itu patah. Mayuzumi-san hampir terjatuh ke sungai.

"Mayuzumi-san!" Aku meneriaki namanya. Ia menoleh sambil memberikan tatapan _aku baik-baik saja dan jangan khawatirkan aku._ Nijimura-san mulai bergerak. Ia memerintahkan salah satu bawahannya.

"Jatuhkan dia."

Mataku kembali terbelalak. Tidak mungkin. Nijimura-san ingin membunuh Mayuzumi-san? Tidak bisa kubiarkan. Jika mereka menjatuhkan Mayuzumi-san, Mayuzumi-san bisa mati. Tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Mayuzumi-san _lagi!_

"Chihiro!"

Aku tidak tau apa yang membuat kekuatanku yang sempat hilang kembali bangkit. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku menendang orang yang sejak tadi mengunci semua pergerakanku. Aku berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat dimana Mayuzumi-san berada.

"Minggir kau, sialan!"

Aku mendorong orang yang berusaha menjatuhkan Mayuzumi-san dengan keras hingga ornag itu terjatuh ke sungai. Segera ku tarik tangan Mayuzumi-san dan berusaha menyelamatkannya dari sana.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau kesini?!"

"Chihiro, bertahanlah! Aku akan segera menyelamatkanmu."

Aku berusaha menariknya sekuat tenaga. Sayangnya, tenagaku seperti terkuras habis akibat pukulan yang tadi mendarat pada semua tubuhku. Rasa sakit menjalari sekujur tubuhku, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku akan terus menarik Mayuzumi-san dan kembali pulang bersamanya.

"Sei, hentikanlah! Dia itu bukan Mayuzumi! Dia itu robot! Mayuzumi sudah lama mati! Sadarlah, Sei!"

Aku tertegun dengan teriakan Nijimura-san. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa Nijimura-san bisa bilang bahwa Mayuzumi-san sudah mati?

"Mayuzumi sudah mati dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu. Cobalah kau ingat, Sei!"

Aku berusaha menyanggah perkataan Nijimura-san. Tidak mungkin. Yang mati saat itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Yang mati dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu adalah aku!

"Itu benar, Sei. Aku bukanlah Mayuzumi Chihiro." Aku menatap tak percaya pada Mayuzumi-san yang tersenyum lembut padaku. Saat kusadari, aku sudah tak lagi menggenggam tanga seorang manusia. Ada bagian kulit yang robek disana, menunjukkan bagian dalam tangan tersebut. Tangan yang dipenuhi banyak kabel. Tangan milik _android_ yang menjagaku selama ini. Tangan milik CM-5.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin."

"Sei, selama ini bukan kau yang robot, tapi aku. Maaf karena telah membohongimu, Sei. Tetaplah hidup."

Mayuzumi-san mencubit tanganku keras hingga aku refleks melepaskannya. Dengan wajah yang sangat teduh, Mayuzumi-san tersenyum sambil mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"TIDAK!"

BYUR!

Mayuzumi-san jatuh, tenggelam di dalam sungai. Aku yang saat itu sudah kehabisan akal langsung menerjunkan diri ke dalam sungai untuk menyelamatkan Mayuzumi-san. Nijimura-san gagal menghentikanku. Yang dapat kurasakan saat ini hanyalah dinginnya air sungai yang menyeret tubuhku, membawaku semakin jauh dari Mayuzumi-san.

Saat itu juga, semua memori sejak kecelakaan pesawat itu terjadi kembali berputar dalam ingatanku.

 **ooo**

" _Apa tidak bisa jika kau melanjutkan pendidikanmu di Jepang saja? Apa harus keluar negeri?"_

 _Seijuurou masih berusaha menghentikan kepergian Mayuzumi. Ia menggenggam tangan Mayuzumi erat seakan tak pernah mau dilepas._

" _Maaf, Sei…" Mayuzumi berujar lirih. "Ini permintaan kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya."_

 _Dengan wajah yang dipaksakan untuk tetap tersenyum, Mayuzumi menatap Seijuurou. "Tapi, aku berjanji akan langsung menemui ketika pulang nanti. Percayalah padaku, Sei!"_

 _Seijuurou menatap Mayuzumi penuh harap. "Janji?"_

 _Mayuzumi mengangguk mantap. Ia mendaratkan kecupan terakhirnya pada dahi Seijuurou._

" _Bahkan sampai akhirpun kau masih belum mau mencium bibirku?" tanya Sei._

 _Mayuzumi tersenyum sambil mengacak surai Sei lembut. "Akan ku berikan ciuman dibibir itu ketika kepulanganku nanti. Karena itu, jangan coba-coba berikan pada siapapun dan juga jangan sampai dicuri."_

 _Seijuurou hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kekasih tercintanya. "Ya, karena itu jangan pulang terlalu lama."_

 _Setelah saling menukar senyum terakhir, dengan berat hati Seijuurou melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Mayuzumi melambaikan tangan untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya pergi menuju pesawatnya._

 _Seijuurou terus menunggu hingga pesawat Mayuzumi lepas landas. Kedua mata ruby-nya membelalak tak percaya ketika melihat pesawat yang ditumpangi Mayuzumi meledak dan terbakar di langit tepat setelah beberapa saat lepas landas._

" _Tidak mungkin… Chihiro!"_

 _Hari itu, Seijuurou menyadarinya. Bahwa kekasihnya yang sangat ia cintai tak akan pernah kembali padanya._

 _._

 _Masaomi dan Shiori benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan Seijuurou sejak kejadian kecelakaan pesawat tersebut. Seijuurou benar-benar terguncang. Ia terus-terusan melamun seperti orang mati._

" _Ini gawat. Kondisi psikologis Seijuurou semakin memburuk setiap harinya. Seijuurou mulai menganggap dirinya telah mati dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu. Kini, ia malah menganggap dirinya sebagai robot," ujar Masaomi. Shiori menatap anak semata wayangnya sedih._

" _Sayang, kita harus melakukan sesuatu."_

 _._

 _Hari pemakaman Mayuzumi Chihiro telah tiba. Masaomi datang bersama Shiori dan juga CM-5. Seijuurou tidak diperbolehkan datang. Kondisinya akan semakin buruk jika ia melihat mayat sang kekasih secara langsung._

 _CM-5 menatap wajah damai Mayuzumi Chihiro yang terbaring dalam peti penuh bunga. Ia berdoa sebentar sebelum akhirnya mendengar namanya dipanggil sang Tuan._

" _CM-5, aku punya permintaan untukmu."_

 _CM-5 menghampiri Masaomi yang menatapnya penuh harap._

" _Kumohon, selamatkan anak itu. Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya."_

 _CM-5 mengangguk mantap. Ia yakin hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas budi pada keluarga yang telah merawatnya selama ini._

" _Tentu. Aku akan berusaha mengembalikan Seijuurou-sama kembali dengan menjadi Mayuzumi-san."_

 _Sejak saat itu, CM-5 memulai hari-harinya sebagai Mayuzumi Chihiro untuk mengembalikan semangat hidup Seijuurou. Ia berpura-pura menjalani skenario yang terbentuk atas mimpi buruk Seijuurou, dimana dirinya menganggap bahwa Seijuurou sudah mati dan menganggap Seijuurou yang selama ini hidup sebagai robot. Ia biarkan Seijuurou menemukan jati dirinya sendiri dengan mengacuhkan dan bersikap buruk padanya selama beberapa hari. Selama menjadi Mayuzumi, CM-5 mulai melihat perubahan yang cukup besar pada diri Seijuurou yang mulai bisa mandiri demi dapat diterima Mayuzumi. Seijuurou mulai menemukan semangat hidupnya kembali._

 _Hingga tiba hari dimana mereka harus kembali mengakhiri semuanya. Setelah ini, Mayuzumi Chihiro akan benar-benar mati._

 **ooo**

Dingin. Sesak. Aku tak bisa bernapas. Rasanya menyakitkan. Aku seperti tenggelam dalam dasar laut yang sangat dalam.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa jadi seperti ini. Setelah semua memori itu berputar dalam ingatanku, aku mulai mengerti. Selama ini aku menganggap Akashi Seijuurou—diriku sendiri, sudah mati. Aku menganggap diriku sendiri sebagai robot dan bersikap layaknya sebuah robot. Aku berpura-pura tidak ingat pada semua temanku padahal aku selalu bertemu dengan mereka. Au telah membuat orang tuaku khawatir dan repot akan keadaanku. Aku telah menyakiti semua orang.

Yang mati saat itu bukanlah aku. Hanya Chihiro yang ada di dalam pesawat itu. Yang mati adalah Chihiro. Aku tidak bisa menerima kematiannya dan bersikap seolah-olah dirinya masih hidup. Padahal seharusnya kini ia sudah tenang di surga, tapi aku malah menyiksanya seperti ini.

 _Chihiro, maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak kuat jika harus kehilanganmu._

Sepasang tangan yang lembut dan hangat menggenggam kedua tanganku. Perlahan, aku membuka kedua mataku. Kulihat Chihiro tersenyum sangat lembut. Awalnya kupikir ini semua adalah mimpi. Namun, ini semua terlalu nyata untuk dijadikan mimpi.

"Chihiro, kembalilah bersamaku…" ujarku lirih. Chihiro menggeleng sambil menarikku lebih dekat padanya.

"Hanya kau yang akan kembali. Berjanjilah untuk tidak terus bersedih dan carilah orang yang bisa mencintaimu lebih baik daripadaku. Maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Chihiro menyatukan dahinya dengan dahiku, lalu mengecup bibirku lembut. Sangat lembut walau tak berlangsung lama. Chihiro menggenggam pipiku, mengusap lembut air mata yang membasahi pipiku.

"Hiduplah, Sei. Aku mencintaimu."

Chihiro mulai melepas genggaman tangannya dan jatuh menjauh dariku. Beberapa saat kemudian, kurasakan tangan seseorang menarik tubuhku, membawaku ke permukaan.

Aku tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Saat aku sadar, ternyata aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Ibuku langsung memelukku erat ketika melihatku membuka kedua mataku. Ayahku terisak di sebelahnya, dengan Nijimura-san yang menatapku sedih.

Aku masih mencari keberadaan Chihiro saat itu. Namun, tak ada satupun orang yang berani buka suara. Hingga akhirnya, Nijimura-san menepuk pundakku.

"Kau harus menjalani hidupmu dengan normal, Sei."

Saat itu, aku sadar. Itu adalah jawaban yang menyatakan bahwa Chihiro benar-benar telah pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

 **ooo**

Sudah sebulan sejak semua itu terjadi. Namun, aku masih sulit melupakan semua kejadian itu. Setidaknya kini, aku sudah bisa merelakan kepergian Chihiro. Walaupun begitu, aku masih sesekali berkunjung ke rumah Mayuzumi-san untuk membersihkan rumahnya dan merawat barang-barang. Atau hanya sekedar bernostalgia dengan semua kenangan yang pernah diberikannya padaku.

Aku ingat kata-kata yang pernah _Okaa-san_ ucapkan padaku. Dia bilang, orang yang sudah mati tak benar-benar pergi. Jiwa mereka akan terus bersama orang-orang yang disayanginya selama orang-orang itu tidak melupakannya. Aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakan Chihiro. Karena dia adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku.

Hari ini aku kembali berkunjung ke rumahnya. Aku membersihkan beberapa perabotannya yang terlihat kotor, juga merapikan kamarnya. Kamarnya sudah tak segelap dulu. Semua hordeng yang menutupi jendela kubuka agar udara segar bisa masuk.

Aku juga memasak beberapa makanan yang akan kumakan di dalam kamar Chihiro. Kini, masakan buatanku semakin baik. Aku semakin mahir memasak. Rasanya senang sekali.

Aku menatap foto Chihiro di meja sebelah komputernya. Foto saat dirinya sedang tersenyum tulus. Satu-satunya foto terbaik yang kumiliki. Aku ikut tersenyum menatap wajahnya, sambil menyesap semangkuk sup tofu.

" _Oishi desu,_ Mayuzumi-san."

 **Tamat**

 **Ada yang pernah nonton anime Hal? Aku coba-coba ikut** _ **challenge**_ **MayuAka dengan inspirasi dari anime itu. Apa ceritanya terlalu alay kah? Maklum lah, selama ini aku kebiasaan mengganggap Sei seperti cewek setiap kali dipasangkan dengan Mayuzumi ataupun Nijimura. Jadi ya, begini deh.**

 **Btw, aku mau ucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun, Mayuzumi-ku sayang~ Maaf sekali aku mengucapkannya telat sekali XD**

 **Nama** _ **android-**_ **nya diambil dari singkatan nama Mayuzumi Chihiro dan nomor punggungnya. Tertarikkah untuk meninggalkan jejak?**


End file.
